


cerulean heart

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Rencontres par le Destin (Encounters by Fate) [2]
Category: Astro Boy (2009), Lego Ninjago
Genre: (Astro), Aged-Up Character(s), Bars and Pubs, Canon Related, Electricity, Gen, Headcanon, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Timeline What Timeline, based on a pinterest post, basically another 2 androids in a bar, i lied in last 1, oh well, power sources, sorta - Freeform, why do I keep writing these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: He should've headed back by now but in not doing so leads to the discovery of the origins of his power source.orMore androids meeting in a bar, the Rencontres par le Destin Bar, to be precise.
Series: Rencontres par le Destin (Encounters by Fate) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981141
Kudos: 7





	cerulean heart

**Author's Note:**

> THIS will be the last one before my month-long hiatus (unless I get inspiration/motivation in the next four days). Keep in mind, Astro is aged up in this (by only a few years or so)

Quite surprisingly, he found himself in the Rencontres par le Destin bar much more often than he expected. He wasn’t even meant to be in this city - on this continent at all, but following a particularly disastrous repeat of an argument they had all had countless times, ending with Kai and storming off someplace, he found himself here again.

Rencontres par le Destin is a nice, small, hole-in-the-wall bar open almost all hours (except for an hour between two and three AM). 

That night, just over a week since his conversation with the android Starfleet officer - Data - he was once again in Rencontres par le Destin, this time at a smaller table tucked into a corner.

Honestly, he hadn’t expected to talk to anyone that night as he sat at the small table, drinking from a glass of iced tea - non-alcoholic, obviously.

“What’s it like, being able to taste drinks?” a voice asked.

He looked up from his glass to see someone who looked to be in their mid-teens (therefore, _shouldn’t_ be here) standing beside his table.

“Excuse me?”

“Not every robot - android, whatever - has a sense of taste.” the stranger told him as he took a seat opposite him.

Now that he has been able to have a better look at the stranger - the boy - who had just shown up at his table, he noticed that he had a strange, too-pale tint to his facial skin [a/n is that grammatically correct?] and his eyes looked unnatural - faux, almost.

_Oh._

“It’s nice, but I also have the additional problem of needing to regularly intake food to generate power.” he shared.

“Why?” the stranger asked.

“I don’t know, it may have something to do with the lack of half of my power source?” It wasn’t a question.

“‘Half your power source’? Excuse me for asking but how do you function?”

“-the other half of my power source was never destroyed if that’s what you’re wondering.” he interrupted.

“I guess that another difference between us.” the stranger said.

“What do you mean?”

“Zane, we - you and I, we are powered by the same thing, our cores are made from the same material.” the stranger told him.

_How did he know his name?_

“How is that possible and how do you know my name?”

“A few years ago, I used the power from my core to power another robot and the residual energy must have found its way to what would become your core. As for your name, it’s not hard - you and the rest of your team are quite well known on the other side of the globe.” the stranger.

“Oh,” he said. “Do you mind telling me your name, if you know mine?”

“I should have told you earlier,” the stranger said. “Name’s Astro.”

“I would say it’s good to meet you but that doesn’t feel right.” Zane said.

"No, it doesn't," Astro answered. "Well, I'll be seeing you around." with that, Astro got up and promptly left the bar.

"Or maybe not." Zane told him.

"Maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, even if it's years later.


End file.
